Do What You Want and other Kenna and Henry oneshots
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: A collection of Kenna and Henry oneshots, set through Season 1.


**Hello everyone, this is my first Reign and Kenna/Henry fic which will be a collection of oneshots for them. I had this idea after watching the first episode and decided to extend their scene as the chemistry between them is through the roof. I do not own any rights to Reign or its characters; they rightfully belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie SenGupta. I'd like to thank Marie Meyers for beta reading this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

* * *

After secretly watching Elizabeth and Philip consummate their marriage, the girls had separated, going to different parts of the large castle.

Kenna hurried up a staircase to a secluded part of the castle. She was rather aroused from witnessing the consummation. After making sure there was no one around she leaned back against the wall, hitching her elegant cream dress up with one hand while the other wandered beneath in search of that place she desperately needed relief from.

Her eyes closed and her breathing quickened as she began to pleasure herself, wanting to relieve the coil of tension she felt between her thighs. As she moaned quietly at her ministrations, her thoughts wandered to the man she was secretly lusting after – King Henry II. Just one look from him with his dark, smouldering, brown eyes and ruggedly handsome face made her wet between her thighs. Even thinking about him now was turning her on immensely and heightening her pleasure at the thought of what he would do to her if he was there with her now. She knew it was wrong, that she had to stay pure for her future husband but she couldn't stop her feelings for Henry. She yearned to feel his lips on hers, his hands on her body and most of all to have him entirely. Even now as she pleasured herself, she imagined it was Henry. Her breathing quickened and she moved her fingers faster until a large hot hand wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

She gasped as he kissed her neck teasingly slowly, the pleasure pooling once more between her thighs, desperate for release. His lips being on her skin felt so good to her as his beard lightly grazed her neck. Her hand went back around his neck, stroking his skin with her fingertips as she turned around to kiss him, but she jumped back when she saw it was Henry.

"You're Grace?!" She gasped, looking away for a few minutes until she finally built up the courage to meet his lustful gaze.

He looked at her, licking his lips. She was beautiful and he was yearning to touch her, to make her moan his name out loud. Closing the distance between them in a few steps, he murmured against her lips, "May I?"

She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, and Henry could see her acquiescence to his request in her hazel, brown eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and need as one hand wandered down to go under her dress while the other snaked around her slender waist, pulling her flush against his body. She could feel his erection pressing against his trousers and she couldn't help but move against him, which made Henry groan.

Placing her hands around his neck she captured his lips in a searing kiss, wanting to taste and feel him. His tongue met hers, swirling around her mouth and dancing against her tongue as they explored each other while his fingers entered her and began to stroke her most sensitive place.

Her moans were muffled into his mouth which he took gladly as her hands tugged on the collar of his teal doublet, wanting more from the kiss and from him. The friction as they kissed and grinded against each other, was driving Henry mad with passion. He was enjoying pleasuring her like this, his fingers stroking her so precisely, yet he wanted to take her fully against the wall, to make her his own.

"Oh… Henry…" she moaned between kisses, moving against his fingers to give him better access. He continued his ministrations, making Kenna continue to moan into his mouth, as they kissed hungrily. Her fingers wandered to untie his doublet so she could dip beneath to touch the small part of his chest that was on display, while the rest of his firm torso was covered by his white linen shirt. Just her touch on his skin made him burn as he continued to stroke her faster as she gasped and moaned at what he was doing.

"I want you," he growled into her ear as he broke from the kiss only to continue his ministrations.

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over from the ecstasy he was giving her.

"We… can't… I have… oh… a… reputation… to uphold…" she said between breaths, her breasts heaving inside her dress. Kenna was so close to the edge and she wanted him to send her over it.

"Please… Henry…" she almost sounded like she was begging for a release. Kissing her fervently, he quickened his strokes until she bucked against him and clenched around his fingers as the orgasm tore through her.

"Yes… Henry… yes…" she almost screamed in rapture but his hot mouth silenced her as she shook in his arms from the aftershocks of the orgasm. He knew he was hard but he would have to alleviate the situation later when he was alone with his thoughts of this beautiful woman, who had just come because of him.

Breathing heavily as she tried to get her breath back, she met his gaze.

"Thank you… for that… Your Grace…" she murmured against his lips before kissing him gently as he withdrew his fingers from under her dress.

"The pleasure was mine Kenna…" he replied in that deep voice that made her weak once more. She managed to curtsy as he in turn bowed before they went their separate ways.

They both knew that this was only the beginning of something neither of them could control.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**

**P.S the title came from the song Do What You Want by Lady Gaga which I thought was perfect for Kenna and Henry.**


End file.
